Chatter Telephone
Chatter Telephone (voiced by Teddy Newton) is a toy Chatter Telephone. He cannot speak unless his receiver is lifted from its cradle and if he wants to say something, he rings as a way of getting someone to pick up his receiver. When Woody returns to the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside Daycare after coming from the Butterfly Room via Bonnie's backpack, Chatter Telephone explains how to escape Sunnyside (where the key is hidden, how to avoid the security cameras, etc). He also tells Woody about "The Monkey": a toy monkey that serves as chief of security at Sunnyside. He claims he can "never be broken" though when figured out he helped Andy's Toys escape, Lotso and the other evil toys break him. In the end credits, the toys at Sunnyside repair him, and he enjoys a happier life there at Sunnyside. Chatter Telephone's Role in Toy Story 3 While Woody is trying to stomach his friends being manhandled, or better to say, being played with roughly by the very young children in the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside, he hears a faint ringing of a telephone. Soft as it may sound, it was enough to still get the wooden cowboy's attention and he sees an old telephone toy, which is Chatter Telephone, making the noise. Woody is a little wary, so Chatter Telephone drops his receiver. When Woody picks up the receiver, with a questioning hello, Chatter Telephone responds by telling the sheriff he never should have returned to Sunnyside because once Lotso heard that Woody escaped for the first time, Lotso had put more pressure on security (i.e., more guards, more night patrols, spotlights at the playground) to prevent future walkouts, adding that he (Woody) and his friends would never get out now. Woody retorts to that with he did get out once, and Chatter Telephone only says that it was solely pure luck that got him out that time and gives Woody a piece of advice: keep their heads down and they would survive; which begs Woody to question for how long. Chatter tells him that he's been there for years (for this reason, it seems that Chatter Telephone is the eldest toy in the Caterpillar Room), that he has a spirit which cannot be broken by the likes of Lotso or his crew. Chatter then shows Woody how toys leave Sunnyside, which is the alternative to escaping and also leads said toys to certain demise; being discarded when they no longer work properly and at dawn, the trash truck hauls them away to their final resting place: the dump. The reason Chatter Telephone told Woody all of this is because he was concerned for Woody and his friends. Be that as it may, Woody was still dead-set on returning home to Andy (alongside the other toys), and so he asked Chatter Telephone as how to get out of Sunnyside without being detected. Chatter sighed at first, but he then told the blueprints of how to flee Sunnyside. Chatter explained the obstacle that would hamper a toy's escape: getting past the doors (that was seen when Buzz, Jessie, and the others were trying to escape). The doors were always locked at sunset, and the only way to open them were a set of keys, which were hanging on a hook in the office, and also where the chief watchman, The Monkey, was located. The second problem was trucks that Lotso had set up, and they would patrol all the way until sunrise. But the catch was that they patrolled all across the Daycare; including hallways, lobby, and the playground outside. The third worriment was the hardest one yet: a wall that surrounds the outside area, made of cinder block and no way through it. The only way one could get through that wall was to either have the ability to fly (something Woody did when he got ahold of a kite at his first escape), be able to dig to go under and over it, or being able to climb over the wall, if one has the right equipment. Woody had dismissed those obstacles as not so bad, but then Chatter Telephone breaks the worst part of the story to him: The Monkey, the chief watchman. The Monkey is called "the eye in the sky" because he well-nigh sees everything that goes in the Daycare (due to being in the control room): classrooms, hallways, even playgrounds. There are cameras everywhere, so The Monkey can foil any attempt to escape by simply pressing the button that activates the intercom, screech and clash his cymbals and give away the fugitive's location to Lotso or Big Baby. There are three examples that represent how to get over the obstacles (a toy rabbit trying to escape from a classroom, a toy penguin gotten who successfully avoided the hall guards, and three other toys who were just about to climb over the wall) and the toys in the examples' fate was the same: they were seen by The Monkey and put in the sandbox at the playground for the night as punishment. Chatter ends his explanation by saying that one could open the doors, make it through the guards undetected, and try to climb the wall, but in the end, if The Monkey is not eighty-sixed of, then all of the effort one put escaping into would be wasted. If they wanted out, they had to bump off The Monkey. Sometime later, when Lotso realized that Woody and the others have fled, he and his band thrash Chatter Telephone into talking (which is the reason why Lotso and his band find the toys). Chatter Telephone then says that they finally broke him into talking. It is unknown how exactly they broke Chatter Telephone into talking, but it could be safe to assume that Lotso let his cronies beat up Chatter until he spoke. After Lotso's reign at Sunnyside is finally put to a stop, at the end of the movie, Chatter Telephone seems to be at his original self again, having recovered from the earlier attacks. Category:Toy Story 3 characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:characters Category:Machines Category:Objects Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Toy Story characters based on real life Toys